


Advice

by ServantSerah



Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, Other, Parenting Advice, nanny and harriet are friends, nanny is sass queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Harriet Dowling asks Nanny Ash for help with Warlock. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Harriet Dowling & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Harriet Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

Nanny won’t take your shit. (Her first name is Lilith in this au btw) In this AU she and Harriet are pretty good friends. Harriet is far from being the best mother but at least she tries, unlike her husband. Ash still has to put her back in her place and give her parenting advice every so often but she actually tries to take it to heart.

Idk about you but my mom and many other parents I knew actually were like this?? why is hair such a difficult topic with them?? Boys I knew weren’t allowed to grow their hair because of this exact same reason. My mom didn’t allow me to cut my hair until I was 14. I wanted it shoulder length, but she insisted i kept it on hip length because ‘pretty girls have long hair’. Plot twist is that her own hair barely reaches past her ears.


End file.
